Twisted Fate
by Fay Night
Summary: The Mikaelson family isn't complete, at least not yet. Always staying two steps ahead of her brother, Klaus never managed to dagger his sister,Izabella. But will she join him and the rest of their family now that their all together, or forget they ever meant something to her? Becasue now all she wants to do is to forget. So let the games begin. TVD3
1. Chapter 1 The Roaring Twenties

**Chicago 1922**

* * *

Izabella huffed dejectedly, drowning down her glass. Her lips pursed feeling it run down her throat, hot and heavy. Coughing, she waved at the bartender for another drink. Bourbon never settled well with her, it made her gag every time, but it did dull her pain.

"Baby, what's eating you?" Gloria asked, strolling over, pouring another shot into Izabella's glass.

"For a witch, why don't you ever mind your own beeswax Gloria?" She rolled her eyes, and took another swing, coughing again.

Gloria narrowed her eyes, raising a brow. "I'm not the one all balled up, crying, blind with alcohol. Some moll girl who doesn't know what she wants."

"A little belt doesn't make me bent Gloria, or have you forgotten I'm a vampire?" Izabella smirked, her eyes laughing. "And I know what I want. Now be a doll," she lifted her glass in gesture, "or do I have to go see another man about a dog."

Gloria grunted, "With what jack?" Giving her another round of her best hooch and shook her head in disapproval, "I want my money Izabella," she chided.

"Put it on my tab. You know I'm good for it," Izabella smiled, her voice laced with honeyed layers.

"I'll pay for her Gloria," someone said suddenly behind her, their tone deep and husky. Izabella's eyes glinted as she spun around on her barstool, leisurely crossing her legs as she did so.

Gloria laughed from behind the bar, "Ah, Stefan, always a gentleman, but I'd be careful with this Jane, she's one hell of a bearcat." She winked, before swiftly turning about swaying to the music, drinks in hand going back the wild crowd, leaving them alone.

Stefan watched Gloria saunter, disappearing quickly between all the people, his mouth curving into a smile before his gaze flickered back to the fine Jane sitting next to him. He gulped his brandy down in one full swing, eyeing her up and down and licked his lips suggestively.

"I'm Stefan," he grinned wickedly, his eyes lingering to her lips, to the smooth skin at her neck, then glancing briefly at the diamond ring set on her finger. His brow rose. "It's a pleasure."

"Izabella and the pleasure's all mine."

He watched as her ruby red lips turn into a mischievous smile, her cheeks flushing in excitement. She was ravishing. He could practically taste her sweet blood on his lips as he inhaled her scent deeply. She smelled like jasmine, _his favorite_. Stefan couldn't wait to devour her.

Izabella laughed inside, she sensed him the moment he stood next her. Foolish vampire, she could rip him apart right there, but she decided he was too cute just to kill and besides she did just love to play games—_just like her brother_.

"I haven't seen around you before doll face. Were you hiding from me?" Stefan purred, his tone low and teasing, leaning against the bar, eyes darkening with hunger.

"Hmm…maybe I just decided to finally have some fun," She drawled and scooted closer to Stefan as much as she could without falling out of her seat.

Stefan tipped head and looked to the crowd, "Care to dance?" He asked. His hand resting onto her thigh, his fingertips just barley grazing her skin as he softly stroked her curves coaxing her out of her seat. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the backs of her fingers, before he brought them forward to rest around his neck, before wrapping his own around Izabella's waist. His other hand moved to twine with hers and they slow danced to the music.

She felt chills run down her spine as he ran his fingers up and down her neck. Stefan smirked in response, pulling her closer into the heat of his body. They moved together in slow motion, moving further and further to the back of the club for privacy. He roughly pushed her forward into the wall, pinning her between his arms and stopped to suckle the delicate skin just above her pulse. A soft moan escaped from her mouth as he continued, his skillful lips sending pools of heat to course through her veins.

_He wasn't half bad_, she thought. He obviously had had plenty of time to practice, but he seemed to like to play with his food a little too much, but now it was _her turn_. She smirked against his lips, slamming him quickly into the next wall. He looked shocked for moment, off guard, but grinned widely in return.

She laughed, running her fingers down his shirt. _She wanted to bite him._ Though, before she could even think of sinking her fangs into his neck, she stopped suddenly, her mind focusing on something else in the room. _Someone else was in this bar with her._

Her father had been following her for a while, but that had been decades ago and back then she always managed to slip away. No, it wasn't her father, it couldn't be, because it was someone even more dark and dangerous.

_Klaus._

"Is something wrong?" Stefan asked.

Izabella turned back to him with a soft smile, "It looks like my play time is over." She pouted playfully. Looking straight into his eyes, she said, "I'll see you again," and vanished out of sight.

_Kill or No?_


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Chicago – Present Time**

* * *

His nostrils flared as he breathed in a sweet scent, an aroma so intoxicating that it burned his throat, lingering in his memories. Something in the back of his mind had told him to follow this scent. That he had smelt it before, he had acted on instinct.

Stefan sighed, frustrated. His eyes roamed around, searching for a face, anything to give him the slightest indication that he wasn't hallucinating, that the girl he kept seeing in his dreams was real. He didn't make her up. _He just couldn't remember her._

His muscles flexed as tried to catch another lingering scent of her. He had caught it twice before in the city, but both had led to dead ends. Every time Stefan thought he was catching up to her, she would suddenly disappear without a single trace.

Agitated, Stefan turned back around from an ally way, another dead end, and headed back to the inner city to meet back with Klaus. He still couldn't believe they had met before and been _friends_ at some point. He scoffed at such an idea. They would never be friends, not now and not ever, even though the past denied otherwise, but that was old Stefan. Stefan now would never go back to his animalistic ways and savage feeding. He couldn't disappoint Elena; he had to keep her away from Klaus.

Back into town, Izabella laughed, smiling wide as she reminisced with Gloria about their days together when flappers, dazzling jazz steps and bootleggers crazed lawless Chicago.

"I never did pay you back Gloria." Izabella grinned, "How about I buy you a new house to make up for it?" She giggled, chugging down Gloria's strongest juice.

Gloria raised her brow and clicked her tongue, "Never change, do you Bella? Besides I don't need that dirty money of yours."

"Don't call me Bella. You know I don't go by that name, not since he died." She barked back, her voice cracking. She felt her throat close up, go dry as if she was about to burst into tears any second, but she stopped shedding tears a long time ago.

Izabella hating thinking about the past, there was no point; no good ever came out of it. No matter how much you thought about it, things would never change. Drinking another shot of her favorite poison, she turned back to Gloria, all remnants of her anger gone.

"Are you sure don't want a house, this place is looking a bit shabby since the last time was here," she chuckled as her eyes roamed the dark antique furniture. Gloria's was closed for today, so things did seem a little dingy than usual to her standards.

"Oh, hush up, baby girl. What are you doing back in town anyway? As I recall, a little birdie told me that you would never come back." Gloria teased, wiping clean a dirty glass.

"Gloria, baby, you know I could never stay away, Chicago will always be my home. I won't be in town for long anyway. I'm just here to pay my respects and then I'll run along like a good little girl. I won't cause any trouble, I promise." Izabella replied, a cheeky smile gracing her lips.

Gloria pursed her lips, "I doubt it. Where ever trouble is, it always finds you and half the time you're the one causing it. So, you're here to visit that dead husband of yours?"

Izabella answered, "Of course."

"You wouldn't mind if we joined you, would you?"

Izabella grew stiff in her seat, the air tensed as she felt a familiar presence approach her from behind. The smile dropped from her face as she growled at Gloria in anger, "You set me up, didn't you?"

"Don't blame other people for your mistakes, dear sister. You're the one who's acting too careless," Klaus chided.

Izabella shot of her seat, running to the hidden back door Gloria had built, at least a chance to escape him. _Damn Gloria_, she knew Klaus was in the city and never said anything to her, but Izabella cursed herself far more. Why didn't she detect him? She could always sense him before he was coming within close range of her. _Damn those drinks_, she should've noticed her sister.

Izabella heard him scream Rebekah, but she was no match for her. Before she could even come close, Izabella broke a hinge of one of the chairs and used a leg to stab her through her chest and into the wall.

Stumbling outside, she stopped in her tracks, seeing someone she never thought she would see again. Frozen, her eyes grew wide and raised a brow. "Stefan?" Her tone held uncertainty, but she quickly dismissed it and him. She had to get away and now.

Stefan froze where he stood beside Klaus as he saw a girl lounging in Gloria's bar. His mouth grew dry; he thought it had just been a coincidence that he had smelled her just outside of the restaurant, but no. It was her. He knew it when he laid eyes on her. She still hadn't registered that someone else was in the room; far too gone in her drinks and laughs to notice they were there with her.

Klaus had told him to slip outside earlier to the back ally with dagger in his hand to catch her off guard, but the plan had failed. He hadn't expected her to stop and look at him like she knew him. Seeing her clearly for the first time made him stop from daggering her. Looking at her caused something in his memory to trigger, he remembered everything. _Damnit he wanted to bite her_ and do much more than that. He could feel his self-control loosening, even though they had only spent a few hours together that one night.

"I ask you one simple request and you can't even do that. Why didn't you run after her? I know my sister can charm her way through anything, but surely you knew better, Stefan." Klaus growled, ready to pounce on him.

Klaus's sister? He had another one? Stefan almost chocked on his words, he had to make it up to Klaus for what he done and he knew the perfect way.

"I have plan."

Stefan smirked, causing Klaus to narrow his eyes dangerously. "I pray tell what plan may that be?"

"What if I told you, I already know a way to get to your sister?"

_Thanks for the support._


End file.
